Car Crash
by LoreRobStar
Summary: -Hi Cyborg, Nice to see you today. Well I'm sorry for crashing your car into another car. Can you forgive me for that? Yes? Oh I am Glad you said that! Sorry for the huge dunt in your car. Bye Bye! -SAY WHAT!


**Well I felt happy this night so I said WHY NOT! Well this is supposed to be funny, but it might not. I was never good at comedy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Oh I wish to thank you Cyborg ,for the driving lessons" Said a happy Starfire who was parking Cy's car in the garage. Cyborg had been teaching Starfire how to drive, she had been taking lessons with him for three months now.

"Oh It's nothing Star. It's really easy, besides you're a really good student." Starfire blushed at Cyborg comment.

"Why, Thank you. But I must say that you're a great teacher. I would not have done this without you help"

"So Star, Why did you got so interested on learning how to drive. I mean, with your flying abilities, don't you think is kind of silly?"

"Well, most of the people on Earth know how to drive. You know hot to drive, and so does Robin. So I though, why not?" Star opened the door and got off the car, Cyborg did as well.

"Cool. Well Star, I think you're ready to take my baby out some day"

"Are you serious! Oh thank you friend Cyborg" Starfire sprinted to the other side of the car and gave Cyborg one of her crashing hugs.

"Star..Let…Go" Star let Cy go, when she noticed he couldn't breath.

"Sorry" She apologized. Then walked inside, along with Cyborg with a huge smile crossing her face from side to side.

Inside the scenario was the regular one. Beast Boy was sitting at the couch with Robin, they were playing video games and it seemed that Robin was beating Beast Boy's butt. Raven, was reading her book, she was so concentrated that she didn't even noticed when Star and Cy came in. Until Cyborg made an announcement.

"Guys. Star is now able to take anyone wherever you want. Because she is now ready to drive my baby! Oh yeah!" Starfire smiled and blushed at the same time.

The other Titans got up and walked closer to the half man-half robot and the alien. They all were talking at the same time, but you could still understand me.

"Cool!"

"Great Job Star!"

"Yeah"

…

"Friend Cyborg ?" Starfire stood out of Cy's opened door.

"Yeah?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would…well let me take your car out." Cyborg thought about for a few seconds. He trusted his little sister. _Yeah why not._

"Sure, you want me to go with you?"

"Am I want Robin to see what you have taught me. If you do not mind"

"It's Ok with me! Where are you going?"

"Shopping, I want to buy more civilians clothes. The ones you and Beast Boy got me for my birthday were so pretty, that I felt like buying more"

"Ok, just take care ok? And thake care of my baby too" Cyborg dedicated Starfire sweet smile as she left happily. She went into Robin's room and didn't even bothered to knock because the door was open.

"Hi Robin!"

"Oh Hey Star. I heard you coming down the hallway" Robin was slightly smiling, his smile was nothing compare to Starfire's.

"Robin, I would like you to my company while I go to the mall of shopping."

"Yeah, why not? Want me to take you on the R-Cycle?"

"No! I want to show you what Cyborg have taught me, if you don't mind" Robin smiled again, and accepted his _friend_ offer. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Let's go then"

…

Both teenagers got in the car. Starfire was kind of nervous because the only person she had been driving with was Cyborg. She didn't want to make any mistakes, less in front of Robin, that would be embarrassing.

"Put your sit belt on." Said Starfire more for her than to Robin. Both of them did it. Then Star started talking to herself.

"Get the key on, and start the car." The engine roared as Starfire started the engine. She slowly made her way out of the garage and out of the tower little entrance. She then catch up the highway and turn in a little street.

"Well I think you really now how to do this"

Starfire kept looking at the front, smiling. She was proud of her, she was just driving with Robin to the mall. Without Cyborg's assistance.

"Cyborg is a really good teacher."

After a fe minutes of talking, driving and laughing they finally got to the mall. There was a lot of cars on the parking lot, Star searched for an empty place and parked Cyborg's 'baby'. They got off the car and as soon as they got in, Starfire dragged Robin into the first store she saw.

Hors passed and they were still going around the stores buying everything Starfire liked. Robin was holding eleven bags. Five in each arm, and one was being holding by his teeth. Starfire had other ten bags, and it seemed that she wanted more.

"Shar? I shink we should stoup, I'm geshing kinda shired" Said Robin, he couldn't speak very well because of the bag in his mouth. When Starfire heard this, she stopped quickly.

"I am sorry friend Robin. Do you need any help with those bags." Star took the bag off Robin's mouth and some more off his arms.

"It's ok Star. I was just getting tired of walking. Why don't we get some ice cream and go back home" Suggested Robin.

"Yes, I whish to consume the cream of ice!" Robin chuckled at Starfire's term for ice cream. Then they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"Can I get Mint Chocolate Chip and…" Robin said waiting for Starfire to pick what she wanted.

"Oh My God, you're Robin and Starfire! The Teen Titans!"

"Yeah.."

"OO! Can I take a picture! Please Please Please!" They girl was getting annoying, but Starfire didn't notice, she was thinking of what flavor she should pick.

Robin gave the girl the picture and gave him his autograph.

"OH God! I have a picture with Robin! Isn't it awesome!"

"Ah, can I get my ice cream, so we can get the hell out of here?"

"We? You mean me and you!" Robin gave the girl a confused look, then he got what she meant.

"Ah…No! I was talking about me and Starfire…" The girl didn't stop smiling at any time, it was even kind of scary.

"Um…Are those the only flavors they have?" Starfire said pointing at the screen with the list of ice cream flavor the store was selling.

"Yeah Star, just those" Said Robin, smiling. He knew she wanted one of her creepy combinations, but she couldn't.

"I'll have dark chocolate" The girl in charge of the ice cream parlor left a few minutes and came back with two huge ice cream scoops, one in each hand.

"So, how much is it?" Asked Robin nervous. Starfire was licking her ice cream already, and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Huh? Oh No, this are free! It's a gift of mine"

"Well thanks, I guess" They walked away, while the girl waved exaggeratedly.

Robin picked up the pace and found a bench where he and Star could sit to enjoy their ice cream.

"Ah that was weird"

"What are you talking about Robin?"

"Well, that girl! She was all happy and stuff. She must have hyperactive problems"

"I do not know what are you talking about Robin, the girl was acting normal."

"But, and…Ahh!"

…

Both finished their ice cream and walked to the parking lot where the car was waiting for them to hop in.

Starfire repeated the same process she made when they went ou the tower. She started the engine and started to go on reverse.

_BOOM!_

"Shoot" Was the only think Robin said when he saw the big dent in Cyborg's car.

"Oh No Cyborg is going to get mad at me!" Star started panicking.

"Don't worry Star. Cyborg will understand, when you tell him, just go straight to the point. That way, he won't get mad at you"

Star nodded slowly and drive all the way home. They trip was quiet.

…

When they got inside the tower, Cyborg was the only one in the common room.

"Hey guys! Had fun?" Robin whispered 'Sorry Star' to Starfire and left the room real quick.

"Am is Robin ok?"

"Y-yes. I believe…I believe he is tired.."

"You sound kind of nervous what happened?"

"You do not want to know, believe me" Cyborg started getting worried.

"Heck I do! What happened?"

"Can I tell at you room, tonight?"

"OK?" Said Cyborg, but Star was already out the room.

…

Starfire practiced what she was going to say.

_Stay calmed, go straight to the point, and he will no get mad at me. Here I go._

Star was walking down the hallway, she was heading to Cyborg's room to tell him what had happened. What she didn't saw is that Cyborg was walking the same direction as her, checking some paper he was holding. They didn't see each other so they collided. Starfire got nervous and talked real quick.

"Hi friends Cyborg! It is nice to see you today, well I wanted to say sorry for crashing your car into another car. Will you forgive me? Yes? I am happy you said that! Well Sorry for the huge dunt in the back of your car. See you around, Bye Bye!"

Star said that so quickly, but Cyborg _did _understand what she said. It took a while to Cyborg to process the information, and Starfire ran to her room as quick as could. Starfire wasn't there anymore and then it hit Cyborg.

"SAY WHAT!"

**So! Did you like it? *Crosses Fingers* Please say yes! If you did? Would you tell me in a review? If you didn't…would you tell me in a review anyways? I hope you enjoyed it, and yup! Well see you guys later! :D **


End file.
